Chupetón
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: En la parte baja en una pequeña y apenas visible esquina del pálido cuello que su cabello lograba disimular, eso era, no, no podía ser cierto… esa marca rojiza en el cuello de Hinata no podría ser lo que estaba pensando… ¿o sí?


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Chupetón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Si había algo que Namikaze Naruto detestaba, aparte de esperar tres minutos para que el ramen estuviese listo, eso eran los lunes por la mañana… Ese horrible día en que empiezas una estresante semana más de estudio… Lo que era aún peor, su madre lo obligo a levantarse temprano para llegar rápido a clases, sin contar que olvido su almuerzo, el metro lo dejo cuando se quedo comprando algo para desayunar, porque tampoco lo hizo y tuvo que correr cerca de 25 cuadras al darse cuenta que ya no le quedaba dinero. Nada bueno podría esperarle en ese día, de eso estaba seguro…

El sonido chirriante de la silla junto a él llamó su atención― ¿Y eso? Tienes una cara de amargado estreñido peor que la de Neji ―comentó burlonamente― No, espera, siempre la has tenido ―rio.

Namikaze Menma, hermano gemelo del rubio y por 2 míseros minutos menor, simplemente le dirigió una mirada fulminante, no estaba de humor para sus idioteces, suficiente tenía con que su madre lo hubiese retrasado en la mañana con llevarle un no sé que de regalo a loca de su vecina; Akasuna Mitsuki, por ser su cumpleaños. ¡Y a el que demonios le importaba si era el cumpleaños de la vecina o no! ¡Si era su amiga, ¿Por qué no iba ella?!

Eso sin contar que la estúpida alarma se averió, y eso que recién la había comprado el día anterior –estúpidas ofertas del 50% de descuento– por eso terminó levantándose 20 minutos más tarde de lo usual, y ahora venía el idiota de su hermano a terminarle de fregar el día, que lo jodieran, aunque este siempre arruinaba su vida con su sola existencia, penosamente el homicidio aún seguía siendo ilegal. Este parecía que sería su día.

―Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Menma-kun.

Una suave y apenas audible voz los regresó a la realidad. Hyuga Hinata, una chica que realmente no destacaba mucho, ni por su belleza, ni por su destreza en los deportes, solo era una chica simple de cabello negro-azulado y ojos perlados, tímida, con notas promedio y con un gusto por usar ropa un par de tallas más grande de las usuales. Una buena amiga, confiable y discreta, una compañía agradable… más o menos.

―Que hay, Hinata ―sonrió el rubio.

El pelinegro se limitó a devolver el saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

…

Yoko Kurama se caracterizaba por muchas y pocas cosas, una de ellas era que siempre actuaba rápido y preciso difícilmente se equivocaba o dudaba de sus acciones, por ello le parecía le parecía inconcebible que una tontería como _esa_ le estuviese carcomiendo su "paz interna". Estaba dudando y quebrándose la cabeza con algo que si lo veía de forma objetiva no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, porque era imposible de que algo así sucediese. Pero… ¿y si se estaba equivocando?

El tintineo de las llaves de su auto le molesto un poco, por lo que las sacó de su bolsillo… el llavero en forma de zorro que Hinata le había hecho a mano en cierta ocasión, no hizo sino desesperarlo aún más.

―Tranquilízate, Kurama ―se dijo al echarse agua en el rostro― Te estás complicando por nada ―continuó, al dirigirse a su propio reflejo y en la soledad del baño de la disquera en donde trabajaba― No es posible que ella hiciese algo como _eso_, es imposible, ella jamás se dejaría hacer ese tipo de _cosas._

Respiró profundamente repetidas veces tranquilizándose, si era imposible que _**su**_ pequeña _Hime_, hiciese algo así, ¿cierto?

…

Menma estaba seguro que si Kakashi decía otra palabra a medias mientras leía ese estúpido libro y daba clases al mismo tiempo, se levantaría y le diría un par de cosas. Esa era la idea cuando el sonido de un lápiz cayendo interrumpió sus pensamientos, bufó por lo bajo, seguramente el idiota de su hermano se había dormido a la mitad de la primera clase, típico.

O eso creyó, cuando se giró a verlo y se sorprendió levemente al ver que no era así, de hecho, el rubio parecía más despierto que nunca y con la vista fija al frente. No, esto no podía ser cierto, era prácticamente imposible que Naruto estuviese atento a una clase, ¿cierto?

Aún confundido, siguió la ruta de su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el foco de atención que tenía a su hermano con el rostro pálido… En la parte baja en una pequeña y apenas visible esquina del pálido cuello de Hinata que su cabello lograba disimular, eso era, no, no podía ser cierto… esa marca rojiza en el cuello de Hinata no podría ser lo que estaba pensando… ¿o sí?

…

―Hinata, ¿quieres almorzar con nosotras hoy? ―cuestionó Sakura una vez llegado el receso.

―Yo-.

―No puede ―cortó Menma al interponerse entre ambas, extrañándolas.

―Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero Hinata almorzara con nosotros hoy ―secundó Naruto con una sonrisa, que por un momento tanto a Sakura como a Hinata les dio la impresión de que era falsa y hasta algo intimidante.

…

―Gracias por su arduo trabajo.

Escuchó la voz del equipo de empleados que trabajaban con él, pero su mente no estaba precisamente concentrada en ellos, no… Sus pensamientos iban más allá, de hecho, lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza era la idea de freír a un par de gemelos en el _Caldero Infernal*_. Aunque ni siquiera escaldando a ese par se sentiría satisfecho.

Lo estuvo pensando detenidamente hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que existía una mínima posibilidad de que aquella marca en el cuello de Hinata fuese lo que estaba pensando. Y suponiendo que era cierto, solo había dos posibles responsables que habían osado tocar a _**su**__ Hime._ Un rubio idiota y un gruñón pelinegro. No importaba quien de los dos fuese, los haría retorcerse de dolor en el rincón más oscuro del infierno.

…

Hinata podía sentir como sus nervios se erizaban en su espalda, no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero tenía la impresión de que Naruto y Menma no habían dejado de mirarla un buen rato… Incluso mientras almorzaban había sentido esa extraña mirada, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarles; si algo ocurría, ellos simplemente le respondían con un; no es nada. Y cuando su cuello escoció levemente haciéndole llevar una de sus manos hacia la parte baja de su nuca, fue consciente de que la intensidad de sus miradas sobre ella aumento de una forma que no supo explicar.

…

"_Ese zorro_"

Era el único pensamiento de Naruto y Menma, porque sin que lo supiesen, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de quien había sido el "responsable" de la marca en el cuello de Hinata. Si, seguramente ese desvergonzado pelirrojo que disfrutaba de hacer avergonzar a Hinata en situaciones un tanto _comprometedoras_, finalmente había cruzado la línea… ¡Miserable!

Y Hinata era tan inocente e ingenua que seguramente no se había podido resistirse al considerarlo su amigo, y ese imbécil se había aprovechado de eso. Sí, eso debió haber sucedido. Y como su amiga era tan considerada que siempre pensaba en otros antes que en sí misma, no les había dicho nada por temor a preocuparlos. ¡Oh! Pero cuando se encontrasen con ese _zorro_, ¡Lo pulverizarían!

…

El sonido de la campana anunció el final de clases, Hinata se giró dispuesta a despedirse de Naruto y Menma, pero al hacerlo, se extrañó de que ninguno de los dos estuviese ahí… Tal vez tenían prisa para irse, aunque le entristeció un poco que no se despidieran, pero era consciente de que si tenían algún asunto urgente que atender ella no podía ser egoísta con ellos.

…

Dos pares de ojos chocaban de forma amenazante contra otro par de ojos que los veía con la misma ira. Poco antes que la campana sonara, ambos se habían percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo -aunque ahora con uno de sus disfraces que lo hacía parecer un simple chofer de limosina- en la entrada y tan pronto esta sonó fue la señal que necesitaron para ir a arreglar "cuentas" con ese _zorro_.

El aire alrededor era por demás tenso y cualquiera que pasara cerca de ellos podía sentirlo.

― ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

―Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?

Los tres se observaron con cierto desconcierto, en primera porque los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, en segunda por las preguntas tan similares que se hicieron. No, no podían dejarse llevar, seguramente era un truco del otro para engañarlos.

― ¡No intentes engañarnos, _zorro_! ―Naruto, fue el primero en alzar la voz.

―Sabemos que fuiste tú, no lo niegues ―Secundó Menma.

― ¿Acaso quieren tomarme el pelo, mocosos? ―masculló Kurama, al fulminarlos con la mirada― Yo sé bien que fue uno de ustedes dos el que osó tocar a _**Mi**_ pequeña _Hime_.

― ¿Tuya?, Ni en tus sueños ―cortó ambos al unisonó.

―Solo admite que fuiste tú el que le hizo a Hinata ese… ese… ¡Esa cosa! ―exclamó el rubio con las mejillas encendidas― ¡Admítelo!

― ¿Disculpa? ―pronunció ofendido, antes de que una vena palpitara en su sien― No trates de engañarme mocoso idiota, uno de ustedes fue el que se propaso con Hinata, así que más les vale confesar quien fue.

―Yo no le haría algo así a Hinata, nunca ―se defendió Naruto― A menos que… ―su vista se posó incrédula en su hermano.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que no eres tú el que está tratando de engañarnos y ponernos en contra? ―cuestionó Menma con seriedad, al advertir la mirada de su hermano.

Kurama chasqueó la lengua― ¿Por qué me tomaría la molestia de hacer algo así? ―dijo arqueando una ceja― Si yo le hubiese hecho esa marca a Hinata, ten por seguro que no lo ocultaría, al contrario, tendría el gozo de decirlo a los cuatro vientos, para que sepan que ella es _**mía**_ en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Bien, el _zorro_, tenía un punto a su favor, se dijeron ambos. Pero si ese sujeto no lo había hecho, entonces… Ambos Namikaze se vieron a los ojos, no había otra explicación uno de ellos fue.

― ¡Entonces fuiste tú, Menma! ―Acusó el rubio, ante la mirada perpleja de Menma.

― ¿Yo? ―Frunció el seño― Si mal no recuerdo, eres tú el que ha estado actuado de forma extraña cuando estas con Hinata y siempre buscas estar a solas con ella.

Las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un tono carmesí, eso no era cierto, bueno más o menos… ni siquiera él sabía bien que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero últimamente le gustaba mucho estar con Hinata, ella era una gran amiga y lo hacía sentir tranquilo y bien consigo mismo, aunque no podía negar que últimamente también se sentía un tanto ansioso cuando estaban a solas, pero al final eso era reemplazado por un sentimiento cálido, que no quería que desapareciera, por eso quería pasar más tiempo con ella… ¡Agh! ¡Pero eso no era lo importante ahora! ¡Se estaba desviando del tema!

Por su parte, Menma y Kurama no perdieron detalle del cambio en las expresiones del rubio, desde el sonrojo, hasta la profundidad de su mirada y luego el que empezara a tirar de sus cabellos.

―Tomare tú silencio como la confirmación de tus actos ―cortó Kurama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos― Fuiste tú el que se aprovechó de _**mi**_ _Hime_.

― ¡No! ―exclamó, asustando a varios estudiantes que iban saliendo― ¡Yo no lo hice! ―aseguró― Y no es tuya, _zorro_.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué te quedaste callado antes? ―dijo Menma.

― ¡No es lo que parece! ―alzó los brazos, como si buscase crear un muro contra la mirada fulmínate de esos dos― ¡Ella es mi amiga, jamás me aprovecharía así de Hinata!

― ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ―gruñó Kurama.

―Porque… ―bien, no tenía una respuesta aparte de lo que había dicho, pero… ¡Por Kami-sama, él jamás le haría algo así a Hinata!― Ese tipo de cosas… ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente― ¿Qué no se supone que ese tipo de marcas, solo se las haces a la persona amada, como una demostración de lo que sientes y que no deseas que se aleje de ti? ―declaró en tono solemne, aunque la mueca avergonzada de su rostro le restaba mucha seriedad.

Mojigato, concluyeron Kurama y Menma a la vez. Bueno, al menos eso descartaba al rubio como sospechoso, y dejando a Kurama de lado… Tanto Naruto como Kurama posaron su vista en el único sospechoso que quedaba… Menma.

―Yo no lo hice ―expresó Menma con seriedad, al sentir la mirada de los otros dos.

― ¿Enserio? ―masculló Naruto al cruzarse de brazos― Últimamente cada vez que Hinata está con nosotros, siempre buscas llevártela a otro lugar y si mal no recuerdo, tú y ella se quedaron ayer a solas en el salón después de clases ―acusó con una seriedad poco usual en él.

― ¿Qué rayos hacías ayer con Hinata a solas en un salón de clases? ―siseó amenazadoramente Kurama, al tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa.

Una vena salto en la cabeza de Menma, ese idiota… Era cierto que últimamente había estado buscando estar a solas con Hinata, pero, ¿y qué?, la Hyuga prometió ser su amiga y si a él le gustaba –aunque no lo admitiera- la compañía de ella y por ello quisiese pasar más tiempo con ella, nadie tenía porque impedírselo. Menos el idiota de su hermano, que solo sabía fastidiarle los días con su presencia y nunca lo dejaba disfrutar de un día tranquilo, cosa contraría con Hinata, puesto que a su lado podía sentirse tranquilo, admirar el paisaje, reflexionar su vida sin temor a ser juzgado, con ella podía sentirse parte de _algo_, ella le daba cierto brillo a su existencia, no es que le empezase a gustar ni nada por el estilo, claro que no… ¿cierto?, bueno, eso no importaba, aquí lo importante era que él jamás le haría algo tan bajo a Hinata.

―Tsk ―Bufó Menma al zafarse de su agarre― Ya se los dije; yo no lo hice ―reiteró.

― ¿y por qué deberíamos creerte? ―esta vez fue Naruto el que preguntó.

―No tengo por qué darles explicaciones ―fue su respuesta, a lo que los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada― Pero para tú información, cabeza de chorlito ―continuó al dirigirse a su hermano, quien quiso replicar el insulto― Es que si me quedé ayer Hinata y yo nos quedamos después de clases, es porque nos tocaba limpiar el salón, cosa que también te tocaba a ti pero escapaste tan pronto dijeron tú nombre, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto solo rió nervioso al recordar que efectivamente, tan pronto terminaron las clases el escapó para evitar limpiar el salón… Pronto el silencio los invadió.

―Si ustedes no lo hicieron… ―Kurama fue el primero en cortar el silencio.

―Y tú tampoco ―secundaron los otros.

―Entonces…

― ¿Naruto-kun, Menma-kun? ―.

Lo voz de Hinata los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

― ¿Aún no se han ido?, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, creí que ya estaban a kilómetros de aquí ―bromeó Inuzuka Kiba, que acompañaba a la Hyuga.

― ¿Kurama? ―reconoció Hinata al que aparentaba ser el chofer de limosina, aunque no había ninguna cerca, pero ella logro reconocer el auto del aludido al otro lado de la calle― creí que estarías trabajando ―comentó.

―Termine temprano ―fue la simple respuesta de él.

Tras eso, el silencio volvió a invadirlos, los tres observaban con cierto recelo el brazo de Kiba que se apoyaba en el hombro de Hinata, un acto de confianza al que Hinata estaba acostumbrada y que Kiba hacía por naturaleza con su amiga, sin embargo… para los otros tres que los observaban tan analíticamente, quizá no era así…

― ¡Ey, Kiba, Hinata! ―Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio incomodo, forzando una sonrisa― ¿Aún no se habían ido?

―No… aún no, Kiba-kun y yo fuimos antes a la biblioteca ―explicó Hinata.

―Oh, ¿enserio? ―Kiba, no supo porque, pero la sonrisa de Naruto le hizo sentir algo de frio― Qué amable de tu parte acompañar a Hinata, ¿eh, _pulgoso_?

Una vena saltó en la cabeza de Kiba ante el insulto.

―N-Naruto-kun ―fue la suave reprimenda de Hinata, que hizo reaccionar al rubio.

―No sabía que te gustaran los libros, Inuzuka ―comentó Menma un tanto despectivo.

―A diferencia de tu _hermanito_, yo si leo, Namikaze ―respondió Kiba irritado, ¿Qué les pasaba a esos idiotas?

― ¡Oye, yo si leo! ―protestó Naruto.

―Claro, Mangas ―fue la respuesta unísona de Kiba, Menma y Kurama.

― ¡Oigan!

―Bien, _Hime_, es hora de irnos ―cortó Kurama los chillidos del rubio.

―A-Ah, sí ―asintió― Nos vemos, Kiba-kun ―despidió, mientras este retiraba su brazo de su hombro, ambos ignorando la mirada fulminante que Naruto y Menma le dirigían a Kurama.

―Claro, nos vemos ―sonrió Kiba amistoso.

―Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun, Menma-kun ―les dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

―Sí, nos vemos, Hinata ―despidió Naruto.

―Hasta mañana ―dijo Menma.

Kiba solo los veía desconcertado, por el extraño comportamiento de esos tres, antes de percatarse de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto… Hinata chilló un tanto sorprendida, al sentir que alguien hacia a un lado su cabello, llamando la atención de los otros tres, pero se tranquilizo al percatarse de que se trataba de su amigo.

― ¿K-Kiba-kun? ―lo miró extrañada.

―Oye, Hinata… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa marca en el cuello?

Un silencio sepulcral reino el lugar, las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron un tono carmesí, mientras Naruto, Menma y Kurama observaron intensamente la situación, ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a preguntarle a la joven el porqué de su _"marca"_, y ahora venía este _pulgoso_ y lo hacía, lo cual les hacia debatirse entre felicitarlo o golpearlo. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que Hinata respondiese esa duda que les estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

―Pues… ―los tres agudizaron sus sentidos para escucharla― yo… bueno, yo… ―balbuceó ella, desesperándolos aún más― lo que pasa, es que anoche me quede dormida y… pues… olvide cerrar la ventana, y como estamos en verano… un mosquito se coló y cuando desperté… ya tenía ese piquete…

Silencio, nada más que eso.

―Deberías echarte algo, comienza a ponerse un poco feo ―comentó Kiba, él único que al parecer no había malinterpretado la situación.

―Ah… si, gracias, Kiba-kun ―sonrió levemente, antes de hacer una última pequeña reverencia a Naruto y Menma antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Kurama- ¿n-nos vamos?

El otro apenas y pudo responder más que con un simple movimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse junto con ella…

―Nos vemos mañana, Naruto, Namikaze ―los despidió Kiba sin mucho afán, antes de encaminarse hacia su hogar.

El viento soplo, pasaron quizá cerca de tres horas, Konoha Gakuen Den estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de dos chichos en la entrada, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, físicamente idénticos, los cuales veían totalmente en blanco la calle… Pero al igual que cierto pelirrojo de ojos rojos, que veía el paisaje a través de la ventana, tenían el mismo pensamiento…

…_Un… Un mosquito…_

_¡Un maldito mosquito!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Caldero Infernal: también conocido como el "Caldero para escaldar" en la mitología japonesa sobre el infierno se dice que este era un caldero de gran tamaño en el cual se sumergía a las almas de los pecadores para que pagasen por sus actos. (algo así recuerdo, no pude encontrar información más exacta, lo siento)_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Si, lo sé, llevó un buen rato desaparecida y no tengo excusa… aunque tampoco ando de muchos ánimos como para darlas, en fin… no me hagan caso._

_Este pequeño one-shot va especialmente dedicado a mí querida amiga: ¡Mitsuki! (Miss Pepinillo) ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Mitsu-chan! ¡Espero que este pequeño one-shot sea de tu agrado!_

_Y bueno, también a todo aquel que lo lea, ojala también sea de su agrado_

_No tengo mucho que comentar, como dije mi humor no está para eso en este momento… aún así de antemano les agradezco por pasar a leer!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
